


Knock First

by Vanemis



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Intersex, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, can be viewed as either, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Richie's kept a secret his whole life and when Jingles finds out, he can't help but want a taste.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Benjamin Richter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> Richard can either be considered trans or intersex in this, it's not delved into too much because of the time period and accessibility of T and such. It's porn, who cares? I wrote this because I thought of Zach with a cunt and it ruined me. Enjoy!

The steam from the shower was still lingering in the warm, humid air. Water streaked down the foggy mirror and when Richard passed a hand over it, the fog returned before he could finish shaving the stubborn stubble on his cheeks. He wiped it clean again with a huff and finished up, rinsing down his razor and setting it on the side of the sink. With another night booked, he didn’t need to pack everything away for the morning.

It was nice to relax alone. Richard could take all the time he wanted without Jingles pounding his fist on the bathroom door. He’d stood under the hot shower for at least twenty minutes. Hopefully, he would have some time to himself once he got out. After all, Jingles wanted a break and he had supplies and food to pick up. The old man quite liked just wandering around aimlessly, taking in the sights. Must’ve been refreshing after the asylum.

Richard searched through the fresh clothes he’d brought in with him, looking for a pair of boxers he’d shoved onto the counter. Just as he undid his towel and put his legs through the holes, the door suddenly opened. Not rushed or panic but faster than Richard could react, and Jingles froze in the doorway. He barely blinked and bowed his head.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t think you were still here,” Benjamin hurriedly apologised, retreating just as quickly as he’d come in. The door closed again and Richard straightened up, pulling his boxers up into place with a heavy sigh. He should’ve locked the door.

If he took a few extra moments to gather himself before walking out, neither of them mentioned it. He left the bathroom open so the steam could escape. The tiny window hardly did anything useful.

Benjamin sat on his bed, awkwardly glancing up at Richard and then back down before he could say something stupid. There were bags on the table, some of it was for the bathroom which was why he’d walked in.

“Again, I am sorry-”

Richard waved his hand. “It’s fine.” He hesitated for a moment before adding, “I bet you’re confused.”

Benjamin didn’t look at him but he nodded. “It’s none of my business. You do what you want with your body.”

“It’s hardly a choice.” Richard sighed and went to sit on his own bed, one knee bent so he could rest on his chin on it. “Just something I was born with. Can’t really change that.”

He was certain he saw Benjamin’s gaze flicker between his legs. There was no anger or disgust on Jingles’ face, just confusion and acceptance. It hardly mattered in the scheme of things. Benjamin sighed and it sounded tired, though he chuckled towards the end.

“That’s the first one I’ve seen in... hmm, twenty years? At least, in person. Magazines these days don’t- I don’t like them.”

Richard’s eyes widened and he scoffed. “You serious? You haven’t seen a cunt in twenty years?”

“I was almost married for a time, but that was long before I was arrested,” Benjamin explained. “Maybe, it’s more than twenty. I’m not sure.”

“My condolences.” And then an idea struck Richard, and he smirked in a way that made Jingles worry. “You  wanna see it properly?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Benjamin almost sounded genuine but his breath hitched at the proposal, and Richard was up on his feet in an instant.

His thumbs hooked into the waistband and the boxers slowly, painfully slowly, dragged down his hips to expose the very top of his cunt. There was hardly any hair, except for the trail from his stomach fading out. The rest was smooth and Benjamin couldn’t stop staring as Richard revealed more and more. Eventually, all of him was exposed to the warm air and he pushed the fabric past his knees to step out of them.

As he moved to sit on Benjamin’s bed, his thighs parted and the older man inhaled sharply. Richard sat opposite him, leaning back on his elbows as he draped his bare legs over Benjamin’s. The denim was rough on his soft skin but he hardly minded, more interested by the look of sheer hunger.

“It’s so small,” Benjamin noted. “I forgot how delicate it looks in person.”

Richard chuckled. “Trust me, it can handle a lot.”

With his legs dangled over Benjamin’s, he had no choice but to spread them further apart when the older man spread his own. Richard couldn’t help but grow wet at the constant, intense admiration. He had yet to be touched at all but his cunt was already pulsing needily with pleasure. He scooted closer, so he was within easy arm’s reach, though Jingles kept his hands firmly at his sides.

“You can touch it.”

Benjamin hesitated, like it was a trick. Something so pretty and inviting was right there in his lap and he wanted to make love to it, but it was attached to a man who could easily change his mind and turn aggressive. Richard scared him, in a way that no one else could. Seeing him spread open so perfectly was too tempting, though. 

His left hand raised up and landed on Richard’s warm thigh, low enough to still be polite, but his interest got the better of him. His palm stroked down the soft skin and came to a stop next to the curve of his cunt. Richard shuddered. No one was ever this slow to get their hands on him and the waiting was unbearable.

The very ends of Benjamin’s thick fingers brushed gently along the curve and as he grew more confident, they parted the small lips. He trailed his middle finger down, always along the edge, down to the hole Richard promised could handle plenty. 

“It really is tiny,” he said softly, not daring to do more than touch the outside of his cunt. The hole was hardly wider than his finger and Benjamin’s thoughts came to a crashing stop when he contemplated sticking his cock in there. He’d made love plenty of times to his almost-wife and girlfriends before, he knew it would stretch to accommodate him, but the idea of Richard being too small, of struggling to get it in-

Richard rolled his hips forward and Benjamin’s finger pushed past the wet entrance without any resistance. And while Richard smirked and chuckled, Benjamin gulped in shock and tried to stay focused.

“You’re getting me real fucking wet,” Richard teased with a low moan, rolling his hips and doing all the hard work to get fucked. One thick finger wasn’t anywhere near enough. “Is it anything like you remember?”

Benjamin shook his head. “No. But I don’t really remember what it was like. Do you like this?”

The younger man shrugged and Jingles instantly worried he’d done something wrong. 

“I would prefer to get pinned down and fucked within an inch of my life,” Richard added, his smirk growing more malicious only to crumble when Jingles took his finger out. “I like it rough.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Benjamin had no intention of stopping despite pulling his hand away, but he wanted to savour the sensation. His finger was slick all the way up to the final knuckle. As he admired Richard’s relaxed body, he wondered how long he would allow all this curious petting. It was fun for a while but soon, he’d demand more and Benjamin wasn’t sure he would be able to provide. At least, not for longer than a minute or two. His fingers returned to rub over the hole and up towards that little part that made girls moan.

Richard was no different. A couple fingers rubbing up and down over his clit had the man’s thighs shaking. It was starting to grow larger. Not by much, but it was noticeable, and before Benjamin could consider if this would be pleasurable, he pinched it between his thumb and his folded index finger. He moved like he was jerking it off and Richard’s sudden cry almost made him stop altogether.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...” Richard moaned and slipped back against the mattress so Benjamin could keep going. “Fuck! Finger me!”

Benjamin took his free hand, just as Richard sat up and straddled his spread legs, and shoved a couple inside the young man. It was still too gentle, too little. Richard wanted to bounce on his hand but he couldn’t without the other one losing the grip.

“Harder than that! Fuck me like you hate me or something. Just more-” The hand between his thighs started pumping in and out faster. “Not like that. Curl them inside me! Claw at me. Make it hurt!”

Even with Richard’s permission, Jingles still hesitated. He didn’t want to go too far but the desperation in Richard’s voice fuelled him to obey. He buried three fingers inside and curled them repeatedly, digging the tips into the soft, wet walls. His nails were too blunt to cause any damage even if Richard begged for pain. He clawed like a treasure was hidden beneath the flesh and in a sense, there was. Without really knowing what areas were internally pleasurable, he struck a bundle of nerves and Richard shuddered and laughed before succumbing to a deep, grateful moan.

“Right there!”

With his clit stimulated so much, it had grown hard and could’ve been half the length of Benjamin’s pinkie. He stared at it mostly in fascination, wondering if all girls could do that or if Richard’s special case was the cause. 

“It’s like a tiny dick,” he said before his brain caught up.

Richard glanced down at him in surprise. He wasn’t offended at all. “You like it?”

Benjamin wasn’t sure yet, so he settled for saying, “It’s different. I have an idea, if you’ll let me try.”

Richard shrugged, bouncing on his fingers now that they’d unintentionally slowed down as Benjamin talked. “Sure. Do whatever you want.”

The older man nodded to himself and took his hands back, only for a moment, while he shuffled down onto his back. He tossed a stubborn pillow onto the ground as he tried to get comfortable, ignoring Richard’s confused laughter. Being on the larger side, it wasn’t the easiest task but he settled himself beneath Richard and it dawned on the younger man what he was trying to achieve. 

Benjamin never considered himself as gay. Men weren’t attractive to him, and most women weren’t either. Was this gay? Richard was male, despite the confused anatomy he’d been gifted at birth, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was a man. Richard was the furthest thing from a lady. Everything about him would’ve repulsed Benjamin’s mother. 

He tried not to get too caught up with titles and labels, because he had something far more interesting in front of him, barely brushing his lips. Just as Richard huffed a laugh, Benjamin brought his mouth up to his wet hole and licked just past the soft ring. Whatever was causing Richard to laugh stopped immediately as he gasped and groaned, his voice deepening with each deep lick at his cunt. And they were  _ very _ deep, like Benjamin was trying to taste something all the way inside. He sealed his mouth to Richard’s cunt and explored him with his tongue, moaning almost silently at the sweet, heady taste.

Richard leaned forward to grab the headboard. He couldn’t keep himself upright, especially when Benjamin pulled away to lick from his soaking wet hole right up to his hard dick. It would’ve been enough, just constant licking and kissing all over his cunt like Benjamin was in love with it and determined to prove it. But instead of lapping at him eagerly, the older man pressed his lips together and sucked on Richard’s dick. His tongue cradled the underside easily- it wasn’t that big at all, and Benjamin devoted his attention to sucking his dick like he expected Richard to shoot his load into his mouth.

Between all the moans and gasps, Richard managed to get a few words out that didn’t sound like drugged-up gibberish. 

“If you... put your hand- oh fuck! Put your hand just above, you’ll expose it all.” 

Benjamin did as suggested and Richard was right. Part of his clit was still hidden away, and it gave him more length to suckle on noisily. The more intensely he worked, the closer Richard was to his peak and Benjamin wanted to make it memorable. He snuck one hand up between Richard’s thighs to grope his ass and slid his fingers down between his cheeks, brushing that hole briefly but firmly so Richard knew it was intentional. The gasp he got was accompanied by a jerk of his small hips, pushing his tiny dick deeper into Benjamin’s warm mouth. And the hand continued moving downwards, until he teased the wet entrance and hardly gave Richard a warning as he shoved two fingers inside him. Two was easier to flex and move around than three, and Richard hardly cared now that he was being properly handled.

Benjamin curled his fingers and rubbed them hard against that one spot that made the younger man buck and his thighs shake with pleasure. Maybe it was gay to blow him but Benjamin hardly cared when his ears were blessed with those lovely moans of pure pleasure. He was sure his erection would burst through his jeans any second now and while he wanted to slid his cock inside Richard’s cunt, he wanted him to finish like this first. 

So he wrapped his arm around Richard’s hips and pulled him down as much as he could,  pistoning his fingers before pushing them deep inside the young man. Richard couldn’t pull away and he didn’t want to. He dropped his hands to the mattress and sank deeper against Benjamin, watching his tiny dick push past the old man’s lips over and over again until he was practically fucking his face.

Richard was sure it was the brush of teeth that did it for him. The very end of his clit must’ve caught and rubbed up against Benjamin’s upper teeth by accident and while it felt good and didn’t hurt one bit, Benjamin licked at the spot as an apology. Just the briefest moment of cool air and warm breath and a wet tongue before Benjamin dived right back in, made Richard almost black-out as he came. He heard himself shouting in bliss.

Fingers retreated from his hole and before Richard could mourn them, Benjamin was between his thighs and licking it all up, dragging his orgasm on and on. If someone had asked Richard how long it went on for, he would have said hours. In reality, it was only a minute but he never wanted to pull away, even as he grew more and more sensitive. He always reached a peak, where he was too strung-up to be touched, but if he kept touching despite his nerves begging for a break, it turned right back into pleasure.

Benjamin didn’t know that, though, and after the last of the tremors finished, he pressed his lips to Richard’s cunt and gave it a big kiss as a thank you for allowing him to do all that. Not that Richard would’ve stopped him. 

As gently as he could, he nudged the younger man off of him and laid Richard out beside him. Benjamin stared at his cunt, hidden by his thighs pressing together, and decided to slid his hand between them for one last stroke. Richard groaned and spread his legs invitingly.

“You’re real good at sucking dick,” he commented with a chuckle, though it turned into a high-pitched moan as Benjamin shoved his fingers inside him.

“And I’m sure you are too.” Benjamin pulled away and reached for his belt, unzipping his jeans along with it. “You don’t owe me anything. I won’t ask you to return the favour if you don’t feel like it.”

Before Richard could answer him, Benjamin pulled his jeans and underwear down, and unbuttoned his shirt so he was completely naked like Richard. While he didn’t feel self-conscious often over his weight or his age, the difference between their bodies was one that made Benjamin want to cover up. Richard was thin and attractive, with a handsome face and with Benjamin’s favourite feature between his legs. He was the equivalent of a pretty woman who turned heads down the streets, and Benjamin was sure the young man received plenty of looks. Benjamin could safely say that he found Richard to be a very handsome man, regardless of his own sexuality. 

But despite his own hang-ups over his appearance, Richard didn’t seem to care one bit. His gaze was fixed on one thing alone and it was not Benjamin’s belly or his chest hair or any of the marks and scars he’d gained over a lifetime; it was his short, thick cock standing proudly and eagerly, pointed straight upwards and angled over his heavy balls. When Benjamin fetched the discarded pillow to prop it behind his back, his cock refused to soften or even move. It was stuck forward, desperate for release and erect in a way that would’ve made any man Benjamin’s age jealous and wonder how much  ecstasy he’d taken.

Performance drugs weren’t needed when Benjamin was able to watch Richard move towards his lap hungrily. He expected one leg to swing over his lap so Richard could ride him but the young man decided to settle between his spread legs. 

“You look good down there,” Jingles said, mostly to see what Richard’s reaction would be. He really didn’t expect a tongue lapping at the head of his cock to be Richard’s answer. It twisted and moved in ways that Benjamin couldn’t see as Richard took him into his mouth. “Oh, I missed this.”

Richard chuckled and the hum pleasantly vibrated, and it only deepened as Benjamin grabbed a handful of dark hair and pushed Richard’s face down. The young man was surprisingly calm, swallowing around his cock and continuing to slick up his length with saliva. When he pulled back up, Benjamin let him and took the base in hand so he could rub the tip over Richard’s lips.

“As much as I want to enjoy this, I won’t last,” Jingles warned him. “And I’d very much like to finish inside your...”

“Cunt?” Richard’s lips brushed against the head and his tongue darted out to catch a stray drop of precum. He sat up a moment later. “How do you want me? On top riding you? Or do you want to really pound my cunt?”

Benjamin hummed as he pondered what he’d do. He rather liked the idea of Richie in his lap but this could be the only chance he had to get some of his anger out of his system and take it out on Richard productively. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Richard happily obliged and squeaked in surprise when Benjamin planted a firm hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down into the mattress. With his ass in the air, Richard had never looked better, or more submissive, and he groaned when Benjamin dragged his cock up and down his cunt up to his ass. He pushed against his ass just to tease and then let his cock hang between Richard’s thighs, pressed up between his wet lips.

“Oh look, you have a proper cock now.”

Any other occasion would’ve resulted in Benjamin getting slapped but Richard chuckled and grinded back against his length. If he angled it right, the head just about brushed his own dick and his body was eagerly awaiting his second orgasm.

Benjamin stroked a wide hand down his curved back and came to a stop to grip Richard’s neck. 

“I prefer you like this. Quiet, obedient. I bet you’d do anything to get fucked right now.” Just to prove the point, Jingles pushed the head past Richard’s hole and didn’t go further. “If I decided to jerk off like this, would you be disappointed?”

“Very,” Richard replied, half muffled by the blanket. 

“Then I won’t disappoint you.”

That was all the warning he gave before slamming forward and impaling Richard on his cock. The stretch was intense and the younger man cried out in shock and pleasure, his moan cutting off as Benjamin pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. 

“So fucking good...”

“I bet it is. You just love being put in your place, don’t you?”

Richard didn’t answer or if he did, it was ruined by moaning and gasping as Benjamin grabbed his hips and forcefully pulled him back onto his cock like an over-sized toy. He was getting closer and closer.

“I’m  gonna make you my bitch tonight,” Benjamin continued, fuelled to dirty talk by his sheer arousal. “And every night after that. Your pussy belongs to me. It’s all mine.”

Richard groaned and reached down between his legs to rub his clit. Benjamin smacked his hand away and pinned it to the bed, shifting his weight to focus on pounding that perfect hole. He loomed over Richard’s back, forcing him to arch his spine further as each thrust drove him forward.

“Then cum inside me, old man. If you wanna own me, gotta fuck me like you mean it!”

Benjamin took that to heart. His thrust grew more erratic and he was shocked by how long he’d managed to last, but his peak was coming closer and closer. Without warning, he roughly pulled out and shoved Richard onto his back. The young man yelped but his thighs spread instantly as Jingles repositioned him in his lap and shoved his cock back inside.

He leaned over Richard, taking in his flushed face and dark eyes that could barely stay open under the onslaught. Both his hands came down to pin Richard’s shoulders to the bed as he finally reached the edge. Jingles wanted to cum inside him as deep as he could, and as he watched Richard whimper with lust, he came with a stutter. His first orgasm in a pussy in over twenty years and it felt so, so good to be wrapped up in all that lovely, wet warmth. He didn’t stop with each spurt of cum. He kept thrusting as deep as he could until his cock was too soft, and then he kept it inside Richard as the last drops leaked inside him.

He realised he’d closed his eyes and when he opened them, Richard’s lips were parted for air and he was panting. 

“Was that good?” He asked with a genuine smile, one of the few Benjamin had ever seen. “Did you feel like a big, strong man coming inside my little boy pussy?”

Benjamin leaned down to kiss his forehead. “It beats my hand by miles. Can we do this again, soon? Or was that a one-time thing?”

“You’re fucking me again,” Richard answered sternly, like it was a matter not be debated upon. Benjamin was fine with that.

He gently pulled his soft cock out and watched a thick trail of cum drool out of Richard’s hole. His finger scooped it up and pushed it back in.

“Can you make me cum again? I was close but I knew you wouldn’t last long enough.”

“Sure.”

Richard grinned and sat up, shoving Benjamin his back. “You know when you jerk off really hard and fast?”

Jingles shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I usually take my time but if I need to rush-”

“Rub my cunt like that. Fast and hard and press firmly against it. Don’t jerk off my dick, don’t finger me. Just like you’re trying to get me off as fast as you can.”

Benjamin settled behind him, nudging Richard’s knees wider. As he went to put his arm around the young man’s hip, Richard redirected it between his legs so Benjamin’s finger’s faced outwards. He brought his digits to the cum-dripping hole to slick them up and did exactly what Richard wanted. His fingers moved to settle between the lips and with enough cum to stop any friction, he rubbed his pussy quickly.

Richard groaned and nearly collapsed forward, only stopped by Benjamin wrapping an arm around his torso. It felt so fucking good. Jingles pressed hard against the wet folds, knowing he was hitting part of the clit with each rough pass. He had a better idea. Yanking Richard into his lap, he kept the young man’s legs parted with his own and brought his hand to the front. The new angle made his hand move faster, rubbing over his hard clit and down to his hole. Every inch of his cunt was accessible and Benjamin stroked it all ferociously until Richard cried out and his legs tried to close, not that they could.

He came fast, just like he wanted, and he loved every second that his cunt was rubbed raw and abused, but the peak came when Benjamin stuffed his fingers inside his hole without warning and clawed his walls just as his palm pushed down on his clit and moved up and down without mercy.

Richard wasn’t sure when he passed out, but it was only for a moment and he woke up with a cloth wiping all the cum from between his legs.

“Can’t you clean me with your tongue?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Next time. Get some rest, it’s late.”

“Stay with me.” Richard patted the bed, knowing that if they wanted to share, it would be a tight fit. Regardless, he felt the bed dip without any complaints from Jingles. “And if you get hard in the night, feel free to use me.”

Benjamin chuckled and leaned down to kiss Richard’s bare shoulder. “ I will, don’t worry. Sleep tight.”

Richard was already asleep by the time Benjamin turned off the bedside lamp. He wasn’t quite as exhausted as Richard and after a while, his mind started to wander wildly. He ended up parting Richard’s thighs to slip his half-hard cock against his bare cunt, letting it keep him warm as he drifted off. Though he did wake up and slip inside Richard’s hole while the young man slept peacefully, so that he could have a nice place to leave his cum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a kudos and a comment <3


End file.
